


The Obsession

by EatSnowAndDie



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate AU
Genre: Ambiguous Curse, Implied Blood Drinking, Jacob seeking consolation, Lit fireplace, Old vampire Roth, Other, Shared looks and secrets, castle - Freeform, short oneshot, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSnowAndDie/pseuds/EatSnowAndDie
Summary: Along to a castle, does he stumble upon, a friend with words honey sweet. Deep love has proven for time on and on that it has yet to accept defeat.Twisted fate has revealed to none, but one, a curse  forever untold. But should he choose stay and forgo all that he is, is still all yet to be seen. For is this is so, and so it shall remain, the tale is yet to be told...





	The Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyDaedricGravemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaedricGravemind/gifts).



His hands played over the delicate keys, full of grace and ease. Like a lover's touch, so gentle was it as if the very keys were porcelain. He pressed them one after the other, offering to his ears such pleasurable beauty in their sweet sound as they collectively danced their music of timeless peace and tranquility into his very being.

Alone was he, in this castle to stay for eternity it seemed until one should find his way from the outside world in, to his sanctuary to give him that which he was deprived of the most. 

It had been a very long time, 200 years and some since he had been locked away, cast into the darkness of an empty castle. Although he lived in the deep tunnels below- avoiding all light, it seemed like more of a crypt if anything, with not but a few furnishings and an instrumen; a piano, as his only belonging. Sleek and young was the instrument still, despite it's age. It had been the only thing among his possessions he thought was of any worth. It was his music in silence, his lover in darkness, his comfort in agony, the only thing that kept him from drifting too helplessly into complete maddness. But who was to say he wasn't mad already?

He grinned at his thoughts, removing his cold hands from the smooth surfaces. Gleaming at them, each and every one, not paying least attention to any 'one' but to all. All had brought him pleasure, all had brought him solace, all have done what none have done ever..

They looked into his soul.

The emotion they conveyed was something he had never felt and was sure he never would. But these keys, oh these keys, they did a splendid thing indeed of showing him a glimpse of what it could be like. How it could make his eyes roll inward, imbued with such ecstasy when he played, his stomach clench and his limbs tremble, his cold blood sing and his heart beat once more.

If only there was something that could show him how it really felt.. 

Someone. If only...

Roth breathed in deep and paused. Eyes becoming focused and body more aware. Sweet scent of warm flesh smothered with light exertion filling his nostrils and he felt the presence of one living, enter his.

He grinned again and lowered his head to face his keys again, relaxing his muscles, and began to play quietly.

"And just who might you be?" He enquired in a slow sultry manner.

"Better question is, who are you?" A boy it was, not just any boy, no. But nearly two decades old with a voice deep and thick, his words gliding off his tongue like oil from a jug, it only begged the tender ear to listen more. How intriguing...Words from the stranger were like brushes agaist the virgin skin after long endured isolation. Mm, this boy...

"My dear, you are far from home. Why don't you have seat."

"How did you know?" How could he not? He didn't have to look at the youthful lad to acknowledge his state of dress, his breathing, his scent and level of voice. Even his thoughts, no matter how small, cast a shadow of his reasons being here in this castle.

The man chuckled. "My dear, there are two kinds of people in the world; Those who look and those who are found. Which are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he said sluggishly. And the man could not hold back another chuckled of amusment.

"Indeed." 

"Damn." the boy sounded fatigued.

"So which are you?"

"The first, I suppose." 

"Ah. So tell me, did you find it?"  
He finally chose this moment to look up at his guest, eyes and all, harvesting every glimpse he could from the bottom up of the young boy. His clothes were plain and he had little if any provisions. He wore a coat of dirty green and patched slacks, boots of used leather and on his head sat a cap, wet from weather and weared from usage. But his face.. His face was a masterpiece. Dark brows shadowing his eyes like a wolf's, sharp cheekbones accented by light stubble and lips as delicate as pedals in fresh bloom. And oh, how he smelled of it. His flesh, so clean and untouched, it only increased the temptation all the more growing inside him to taste it. To drink of it. To consume him. To claim him. To own him. 

And he would. This boy had been sent to him by providence, and no one and nothing was going to take him away. Not anymore.

"Come here, my dear." He outstretched his cold thin hand towards his new guest in ofference of hospitality. And when the boy accepted this contact without thorough thought, he was pulled closer toward the statuesque man as he rose from where he sat before his instrument, with the ease of a man much younger than he.

Still holding the young one's hand he brought it before their faces, the elder gleamed into the boy's wide orbs, reaching in and intertwining focus and desire into the his. Making their thoughts one.

"Tell me your name, love." 

Their contact, both in hand and in mind, drew the answer from the boy's parted lips.

"Jacob."

"Roth." he placed an idol hand upon his own chest as he revealed his name. 

"Jacob," Roth repeated in more of a moan. "As fine a name as any." he lifted Jacob's hand to his cold lips and pressed the two together, breathing in the scent of his skin and tasting it beneath before he spoke again."It suits you." he grinned widely. "Come! You have much to see."

His enthusiasm carried the boy up and out of the castle dungeons, through vast halls, and around corners. Roth didn't pause in his iterations to the boy, showing him the entirety of the estate; leading him by the hand like a child.

"And this," Roth gestured to the dark shadows once entering the last of the many rooms upon opening the door. "Is the library.." 

"I can't see a thing." 

"Ah, allow me." Roth disappeared into the darkness and helped himself to a torch on a wall corner and after some of tampering managed to strike it alight. 

"There..." he grinned bringing it closer to Jacob. His eyes gleaming oddly in the heated light that flickered across his face and casting a wild shadow of himself upon the wall. 

"Better?" Roth spread the torch's light over the room illuminating it with it's orange glow. Books upon books filled the shelves in his vast library. They were old and warped,  many of them missing pages. But Roth delighted in showing Jacob everything from reading off his favorite titles to reciting lengthy poetry. And when they had left the upper halls and retreated into the drawing room, the furnace alight with brilliancy and warmth, Roth finally enquired,

"Why are you hear, love?" he asks from his sitting chair almost facing the boy on the sofa. "What brought you to me?"

Jacob lowered his eyes from the comforting flames to his hands holding his cap, kneading it in thought. 

"My father... He passed away this morning."

"I see." the elder barely whispered.

"It was a disease of the lungs. He had been suffering from it for years, and I guess he didn't have the strengh to fight it any longer."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

Jacob shrugged, obviously trying to hide his sorrow for the loss under a mask of indifference. "We didn't get along, lets just say that." 

"Life is made up of comings and goings, my dear. It'd be a very different place if it wasn't."

"I know. But either way, it's done. He's gone. And I have no idea what I'm suppose to do now." 

"Is that what you're looking for? A direction. A purpose." Roth leaned forward, the thin fingers of his hands intertwining.

The boy was set on casualing his feeling and emotions hoping to make it seem lighter of a matter than what it was. But Roth knew him better, better than even the boy himself. He was running. Running away from his troubles, his responsiblies, his regrets, wishing he had time now to make amends knowing it was all too late. Roth could see he loved his father no matter their troublesome relationship.

"You can't change the past, my dear."

"I know." 

"The future though, now that's different."

"How so?" Jacob's eyes met Roth's.

The elder's face spread into a closed lipped grin. "Stay with me."

Jacob chuckled, throwing his head back, conflicted with the choice of staying or going. Roth knew there was nothing left for the boy back home, no matter what family remained. The boy felt inadequate, irrelevant, and worthless in the eyes of his relations. Now whether this was true fact, it mattered not to Roth, if the boy felt this way, then let him feel it no longer; let him give the worries and the troubles of life up to those stupid enough to choke on them, and join him in eternity.

"What do you say, darling?" Roth held out a goblet to the boy, waiting for him to join his own to it in the form of deal struck, a contract signed, a vow forever sealed.

Jacob finally met Roth's gaze, the old man's eyes gleaming unnaturally in the fire's warm light.

He took his own goblet, full of wine soon to be blood, and struck it against Roth's.

"Deal."


End file.
